Bambi *New Chapter Added*
by TwistedShinya
Summary: Bambi obviously- W/S
1. The Phobia

Spike leaned over the petite red-head beside him on the bed. He chuckled at the small smile that grazed her lips. As he brushed some of her hair away from her face, she squirmed, "Shh. It's early you should get some more rest."   
  
A sleep-dazed Willow looked up at him and muttered, "Spike? Have you ever seen...", then trailed off into a stream of grumbles.  
  
"Luv, you aren't even awake yet, go back to sleep. It's-", he began but was interrupted.  
  
"Bambi!" Willow cried out suddenly. Reaching up to sleepily place a hand on his cheek, she continued, "Have you ever seen it? I saw some of it. I cried..." A hiccup escaped her lips  
  
Spike had gotten somewhat used to Willow's sleep talking but it still amazed him. Yup, this was his girl... at least she's sane though. But we wont go into the loons he had been with before. It brought up... certain memories. "I can't say that I have, babe. Why didn't you watch all of it? Was it really that bad?"  
  
Willow remained silent for a little while before burying her head into Spike's chest. He wondered if she had gone back to sleep but was corrected. "Xander was supposed to watch it with me, but he decided that chasing after the girl next door was more profitable. Bastard..." At this she finally drifted off to sleep, still nestled on Spike's torso.  
  
Well, seems as though I've gained a bit more insight on my Red. And what a damned stupid boy. Chasing after some other bint while there was a perfect young lady right under his nose. Hmph, I'll never understand the scooby bunch..  
**********  
  
Spike smirked to himself as he ran through the daylight, a thick blanket draped over his body. He was concentrating too much to even notice how his skin was burning and how the hairs on the back of his neck were sticking up. He could feel that little alarm every vampire has of where the sun is placed. His was screaming at him that it was straight over his bleedin' head.  
  
"Finally," he exclaimed as he reached Xander's house. By the time he had put one foot on the floor of the basement he was regretting it. Turning around to face the wall he heard shrieks and the sound of shuffling blankets and clothes. "Sorry Chubs, been so long since I've stayed with you too shagaholics I forgot what your main purpose in life was. Besides eating that is."  
  
"Damn it Spike! Don't you know how to knock?! We were a little busy as you can tell." Xander stomped over to the dresser, taking out a pair of jeans and sliding then up. He turned to Anya to make sure she was covered before saying the clear.  
  
"Well, yeah, I know how to knock, but what would be the fun in that? Anyhow, you wouldn't have heard it and your bloody parents would be on me in seconds." the vampire informed as he pointed to the upper level.  
  
"Look Spike, I'd love to listen to you talk with your sexy British accent and stare at your finely chiseled features, but I need sex. Now." Anya said in irritation. Seeing the look on Spike's face she quickly added, "With Xander. Just me and Xander."  
  
If the vampire could blush, he think he might've just then. Yeah he was commented on his looks quite a bit, but it was quite an honor to be complimented so finely by someone who was even older than he. She's seen millions of men and most of them she wasn't very fond of. But...  
  
Spike glanced at Xander. He was standing next to the little kids bed that he refused to give up with his hands on his hips. He looked like a 3 year old having a temper tantrum. Sighing, Spike didn't feel too lucky anymore.  
  
"Ahem, standing in my room with 2 half naked people, Spike. If this has anything to do--" Xander started off sarcastically.  
  
"Alright little man! Hold it down," the demon smiled at how his choice of words effected Xander. "I need to borrow your blockbuster card. Trust me, you're lucky that's all I need. And, um, Anya. If you don't mind, a little advice would be nice..." 


	2. The Movie

Title: Movie Series: Chapter One: Bambi  
Author: LittleWills  
Summery: Spike finds an issue with Red and sets out to solve it…  
Notes: Buffy never died. Glory did. Anya and Xander aren't engaged yet. And Tara and Willow are just friends.  
  
Willow stretched her arm across the bed to feel… bed. Bed? That's not right. She opened her eyes and couldn't see anything at first but when the daze cleared she saw… bed. "Okay, I get it. This is the part in the movies when the bad guy jumps out of the closet or from under the bed screaming, 'I'm gonna get you if it's the last thing I do!', right? Argggg…" She reluctantly dragged herself out of the bed and into the bathroom.   
  
Ten minutes later she was making her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. She couldn't see very well on account of that there were heavy curtains drawn over all the windows. She turned on the light in the kitchen and saw… kitchen. She sighed and walked into the hall. "Spike? Hun, where are you?"  
  
She looked back at the window. Even through the dark curtain she could tell it was daytime. She began looking for a note of some sort when the front door busted open, revealing a huge bundle of smoke. Her first instinct was to attack but a few moments after the door was closed and the 'intruder' removed the still smoking blanket, she realized who it was and exhaled a breath she didn't know she had been holding.  
  
"I didn't wake you--ow--did I? I would've been quieter but It's sunny outside and you know bad that is for my beautiful complection," Spike mumbled as he inspected his burns. Smelling the fear in the air strided over to her and held her head in his hands. "Is something wrong luv? Did someone else come in here? Are you alright?" He began to say almost as fast as Willow's babbling.  
  
Entranced in his soothing massage of her face she came to and abruptly said, "No! No, I was just a little stunned. Worried when I didn't find you in the house." pointing to the blanket she added, "At such and hour."  
  
"Sorry to scare you pe-- Red," he corrected himself. Laughing, he remembered their talk about her thinking 'pet' was overrated. In the end he had to agree. But just with her. Since he found out that the slayer had grown extremely annoyed with him calling her 'pet', he says it to Buffy as much as possible. Snapping back to reality he looked back down at her. "Have you ever seen the movie Bambi?"  
  
At the sound of the name Willow jumped at stared at him in disbelief. Her eyes grew wide as he pulled out a rental of Bambi from a Blockbuster bag she hadn't seen with him. "How the hell did you know about that? I've never told anyone about that, not even Xan!"   
  
"You talk in your sleep. It's actually quite cute you know. Bonus points that I get to learn new things about you too." he winked at her as he sauntered into the living room. Popping the video into the VCR he sat down on the couch, rewinding through the previews while Willow made popcorn in the kitchen.   
  
They sat on the couch the rest of the day as the movie rolled. Willow almost cried at some of the more dramatic parts but held strong. Since the last time she had attempted to watch the movie was when she was eight, it was more difficult for her then. The fact that she had no one to hold her as she watched the sad video was also a drawback. But now that she was stronger and had been exposed to much worse things it was much easier. Besides, she thought, who needs to cry when you have a Spike? 


End file.
